Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by alizep
Summary: Comical one-shot featuring a love struck CereCere and the object of her affection, Kunzite. Oh....and Venus too.... CereCere made Sailor V’s trademark V with her fingers and winked. ‘Sailor V is so cool!’ CereCere exclaimed. 'Not like boring old Venus!


CereCere slowly strolled through the opening to the outdoors training arena, dragging her feet and kicking at small stones and pebbles as she went. Her hands were clenched behind her back, and a frown was featured prominently on her full lips. Today was entirely too nice of a day to be training – especially when she could be out flirting with the cute guys who hung around the Palace grounds. It just wasn't fair! Was this really the life of a Senshi? Was she really doomed to a fate worse than death? Nothing but training day in and day out - oh hel-lo!!

Her thoughts suddenly changed as she caught sight of Kunzite standing in the middle of the arena holding a samurai sword in his hand. Small hearts could almost been seen floating over her head as she sighed watching him practice. 'What a wonderful day for training!' she thought to herself. Could she really be so lucky to be a Senshi? To be allowed to train with this _God_ of a _man_ ('oh yes, all man!' she exclaimed to herself)…. And to be selected to be the next Senshi leader no less! Squee!

CereCere glanced around the arena to make sure she was alone. A mischievous smile crept over her lips just before she disappeared from her current place to appear behind Kunzite. She leapt up in the air, a puff of flowers appearing in her wake, and jumped on his back, her legs winding around his waist while one arm wrapped tightly around his chest ('and what a wonderfully muscular chest!' she giggled to herself) and the other arm wrapped around his neck, momentarily choking him as well as startling him.

Kunzite reached up with his free hand and pulled the offending arm from around his neck and moved it to his shoulder, which she gripped onto tighter than she probably needed to, he mused to himself. "How many times have I asked you not to do that, CereCere?" he scolded her, although she could tell that he was only teasing her by the lightness of his tone and the small smile pulling at his lips.

"Obviously not enough…." she sighed dreamily.

"You're early today," he remarked, turning his head to the side to look at her.

"I'm always early when Kunzite is teaching!" she exclaimed a little too excitedly and loudly into his ear.

"Actually –" he started to reply.

"I'm teaching today," Venus finished for him, her voice carried from the back of the arena as she approached them. "Kunzite was kind enough to meet me here before your training started."

"Oh," CereCere mumbled. 'Could the fates really be so cruel?' she started asking herself. Would she really have to go through more training today? Why couldn't PallaPalla be chosen as the next leader? How come she had to -. Her thoughts were abruptly cut off by the sound of Venus clearing her throat.

"If you don't mind, CereCere, I'm sure Kunzite would appreciate you relinquishing your hold on him."

CereCere raised one hand behind her head and laughed loudly. "Hahahaha! Silly me!" she exclaimed. Despite her words she still lingered for a moment longer before jumping down. If only she could spend the afternoon training with Kunzite…. How cruel was Venus that she couldn't share him with everyone else even for a little while!

"However, Kunzite has agreed to assist me in your training today," Venus once again interrupted the younger girl's train of thought, smiling knowingly at Kunzite as he raised an eyebrow at her in response. Venus winked at him before turning her attention back to CereCere.

'Oh how wonderful Senshi Venus was! ' CereCere exclaimed to herself, oblivious to the exchange going on around her. The young girl quickly raised her arm in the air and exclaimed, "I will find those other slackers of the Sailor Quartetto and explain to them why it's rude to be late for such important events!" She disappeared in a flurry of flowers, leaving a bemused Venus and a grinning Kunzite.

"I agreed to assist in their training today?" he asked the blonde, reaching out to wrap his arm around her waist and pulling her against him.

"A girl's heart is a fragile thing," Venus spoke with full resolution, despite the laughter in her eyes. "Besides, she works twice as hard when you're around."

"You mean she works twice as hard when you're not yelling at her for staring at me."

"I excelled at my training despite you acting as a distraction. Besides, it's just a crush and I think it's cute."

"We'll see how cute you think it is when she steals me away from you." Venus's eyes opened wide at his words and as he leaned in to kiss her, he felt the familiar weight of the small Senshi in training appear on his back again, halting his progression towards the blonde.

"I'm back!" CereCere announced, as if the couple needed further notification of her sudden arrival. She made Sailor Venus's trademark V with her fingers and winked. ('Sailor V is so cool!' CereCere exclaimed. 'Not like boring old Venus….')

"You know, Kunzite," Venus started to say, "if you are busy today then maybe you can assist me the next time."

"Don't worry, Minako," he said smoothly, slowly releasing his hold on her waist. "I have all the time in the world…."


End file.
